Not A Game
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: One-shot Akari X Taiki fic from Digimon Xros Wars after ep 44. Akari and Zenjirou finally return to Digital World but Yuu kidnap her! Will Taiki succeed save her? RnR! Worth to read!


Hey guys! I make this very quick because just one night but well yeah, I bet there a lot mistake but I will fix it later, so this One-shot after episode 44 and you can see in summary what will happen! Enjoy guys!

Not A Game

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Summary: Akari and Zenjirou finally can return to Digital World, suddenly Yuu kidnap her and Zen told them. Will Taiki save her or not? Happen after Episode 44

Akari was stood in the middle of park, sat on the bench while staring the sky. 'Taiki I miss you...' she thought, then she saw Zenjirou run toward her. "What wrong,Zen?" she confused.

"O-Omegamon c-can open gate for us!" he exclaimed.

"W-what! Are you sure!"

"Yeah! He said he want to us went to digital world to help them!"

"Yaaay!" they jumped in happiness and eventually went to some place.

"Are you ready?" spoke Omegamon.

"Yes..." said Akari and Zenjirou. They jumped to the green gate and crashed to unknown wild dessert place. "Where are we?" spoke Zenjirou as he stand up and clean himself.

"This place so dusty and dried" said Akari, then she saw someone stuck between a small hole. "Let's help him!" said Akari as they pulled it away. They finally did it but the digimon crashed on them.

"Thanks stranger for helping me!" said the orange bird digimon. "My name is Muchomon and I'm traveler! But it seems some tornado wash me up and dragged me here, I separate from my partner...hiks..." he said. "It's okay, we will find your friend" said Akari tried to cheered up him.

"Thanks! By the way who are you guys?" asked Muchomon.

"I'm Akari and this Zenjirou we arrived to find the generals here...'

"Oh you mean Xros Heart and Blue Flare? They went this land minutes ago, I think they will be there..." he pointed to the other side edge.

"Nene-sama must be waiting me!" said Zenjirou as he started crazy. Akari just let out a sigh. Then a huge dark-red digimon approached above them and started attacked them. Akari was panicked and separate from others. He saw a golden hair boy with a yellow gold ninja digimon beside him.

"So this new player who comes to play..." said the golden hair boy.

"Who are you!" yelled Zenjirou.

"I'm Yuu and I'm first player in here, you guys didn't know Digital world was a gameplay?" said Yuu with mock tone. Akari become mad.

"How dare you said that! Digimon is not a game! Digimon is a life thing like us even they made from data but they have feelings like us! you can't use them like a toys or robots! They are live thing!" yelled Akari. Yuu glared at her. "This girl was no fun to play maybe I should keep her for my special plan Tsuwamon, bring her with me!' command Yuu.

"How about those people"said Tsuwamon as he pointed to Zenjirou and Muchomon. Muchomon was scared to death and he was stunned.

"Hum... just let them be, we need 'NPC' who will tell other players what their next mission" said Yuu darkly as he jumped the back of huge dark-ride digimon. Tsuwamon use his attack and making Akari unconcious. He carried her and they went away. Zenjirou was panicked.

"OMEGA! What I should dooo!" he running like a guy who been fired.

"Calm dooown! we need to think!' said Muchomon, he put his finger on his hea.

"Hum...AHa!"

"What!" said Zenjirou in annoyed tone.

"You know..." he showed his old dusty bag. " I found this pieces of diamond and I heard this legen diamond can make us evolve!" he exited.

"Fine! Try it!" sai Zenjirou. Muchomon kiss the diamond and it flashed.

"Muchomon SHINKA! Diartrymon!" he said with a hard voice and new looking. He more big than before Zenjirou's mouth dropped.

"C'mon hurry ride me!" he said. Zenjirou nodded and jumped to his back.

"Okay! Let's catch him!"

"Too late! We need to inform the generals then we save her!" he said as he quickly take off. Zenjirou screamed like girl because he scared of high.

"I heard a familiar voice..." said Taiki as Bastemon finished bandaged him after defeat Gravimon. Kiriha look at the sky. "What voice?" he confused.

"I think I heard it too..." said Nene as she tried to recognize the voice, then they saw a flying bird appoarched to them. "Should we fight it?" said Kiriha as he prepare to fight.

"Wait! I think he carry someone..." said Taiki as he stopped him.

Taiki surprised when he saw Zenjirou grabbing his back while crying. He finally arrived and went down, crashed softly but he de-digivolve to Muchomon back.

"Fiiiuh... finally arrive..." said Zenjirou with crack voice.

"Yeah... I don't want carry you again..." said Muchomon before he fainted.

"Zenjirou! What are you doing here!" said Taiki half happy half worried.

"Hu-fuh...let me breath...' he said.

"Where Akari?" asked Taiki which make Zenjirou uneasy.

"You wont leave her behind right/" said Taiki.

"She...She been kidnap..." said Zenjirou nervously. "WHAT!" Shocked Taiki.

"A dark-red bird come and attacked us and he took her and-" Zenjirous stopped explained as Taiki grabbed his shirt. "How come you let it! if you can't protect her then don't brought her to HERE!" Yelled Taiki, all people shocked because Taiki never mad or yelled someone. Kiriha tried to calm him down while Nene treat Muchomon's wound.

"Calm down Taiki, this wasn't yourself! It's not Zenjirou fault..." said Kiriha and tried break off the fight, Taiki let him go and he sat on the rock. "Ugh...If her mom know what happen to her, I don't know to o...I shoul protect her..." mumbled Taiki in frustastion.

"I'm sorry Taiki that boy wont bothered us with his freaking Digimon and-" Nene stopped his talk.

"Wait! Is that boy with golden hair?"

"Yeah! by the way how do you know Nene-sama?" said Zenjirou as he stared her, she looking him uneasy.

"He's my...brother..."

"What!" shocked Zenjirou.

Kiriha sat beside him. "It's okay Taiki, we will save her don't worry...I will help you like you help me last time..." said Kiriha and he smiled to him. Taiki smiled. "Thanks a bunch Kiriha..."

"No problem..."

"Okay guys let's arrange strategy!" said Taiki as he stand up and announce everyone.

The night before the plan was started, Taiki gazed the sky. 'I wish Akari here, watching the beautiful sky with me...' thought Taiki, he saw Zenjirou half awaken.

"You're not sleep, budy?" said Zenjirou.

"No, by the way sorry for the last time, Zen..."

"It's okay buddy!"

"Uh...why Akari went here again? This world too dangerous for her!"

"I already stopped her but she doesn't want, she want to met you again, after you left, she not have been good you know, she's often daydreaming, she wasn't herself until hear we can go back, that why I can't make her sad again..." he explained.

"Oh...I wish I can meet her...I miss her so much..." said Taiki.

"Yeah, don't forget to confess your feelings after save her..." teased Zenjirou. Taiki blushed.

"What!"

"Gheez! You're so clueless, Akari have crush on you, you know? And I know you like her back! Is that wrong that guys can be together?'

"Well, I need to think first..." he said as he laid on his places and pretend to sleep.

"Akari wake up in the middle of empty hall, she look around and she think she was in the middle of castle. 'I wish I brought some communication item...' she thought sadly as she feel her hands and legs both tighed by a rope, she saw someone stepped the room.

"Well well well, my beautiful prisoner wake up..." he smirked.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK BOY!" yelled Akari.

"Gheez, you are very fuzzy..." he complained.

"You the one who need shut up!" she yelled again.

"Shuush... in here, my status was a king and every digimon in here obey my orders so don't make a trouble okay?" he said as he glared her.

"Now I need you to give me a hint about Taiki, the red General weakness!" he said.

"No and Never!"

"You want me to tutoring you, right?" he said as he called a few scary look digimons. Akari look terrified.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

Taiki immediately wake up as he heard Akari was screaming he was having a nightmare.

"Are you okay Taiki?" asked Zenjirou. Then a screen appeared in front of them.

"Hello other players! I brought something special for you!" said Yuu happily as he show a Akari who was fainted with a lot bruise and wound in jail who had been tight up. Taiki shocked saw her like that.

"I will tell a special mission come to this places..." he pointed to the middle of desser field.

"And face me, if you win, I will hand over this girl but if you lose, you will become my servant and do anything what I want, and for those who will cheat this game, This girl will feel the pain...' he smirked evilyy and the screen turn off.

Taiki punched the ground. "Noooo! How dare he hurt MY Akari!' he yelled frustasted. No one dare to teased him about his wor 'my Akari'

"It's okay, just do the plan you arrange...' said Kiriha. Taiki nodded.

Nene and Zenjirou ride Sparrowmon together, Zenjirou smirked to her while Nene uneasy facing him.

"So Nene-sama, how you have been?" said Zenjirou with lovely tone.

"Not really..."

"Are you okay facing you own brother?"

"It's okay, me and others agreed defeat him to make him realize what is his mistake..." said Nene with serious tone.

"That awesome idea Nene,so it's only us who will become decoy?"

"No, Kiriha will join us later..."

'What!... gheez...' dissapoint Zenjirou.

Kiriha arrived at Yuu's castle. Taiki jumped to the hidden door with Monitamons and Beelzebumon.

"Thanks Kiriha, the rest I gave to you..."

"No problem Taiki!" he sai as he flew off. Taiki sneaking the castle and finally enter the prisioner room. He saw Akari lying unconcious. Taiki ripe the rope and carried her. 'I promise I will never leave you again Akari...' said Taiki. But then they stopped when Yuu prevent them.

"I say no cheating... I always thought you will safe your girlfriend first then escape..." said yuu with deadly tone. Taiki immediately reload his main digimon and digixross them to Shoutmon X4BK.

"Goo!" cheered Taiki but they was finished when Darknightmon slashed them. Yuu threw showrdto Taiki.

"How about let's try Sword games?" said Yuu with challenge tone. They finally slashing each other, Taiki missed few times and was hit by him. At the second round, Taiki fall because he was too tired. "I thought you was more clever but you're loser..." said Yuu as he prepare to strike him, Taiki closed his eyes because he give pup but then he feel someone protect him. It was Akari, Yuu accidentally slashed her back an it was bleeding. Akari screamed in pain. Beelzebumon quick stand up and protect them while the rest of xros heart help them.

"Akari...what are you doing!" said Taiki with unbelieve tone.

"B-Because that was friends do! We protect each other..."

"But you shouldn't sacrifice yourself..." he started cry.

"I can't turn back on you Taiki, you are the only hope for me...' she said as she closed her eyes.

"NOOOOOO AKARI!" Screamed Taiki as he took his sowrd again as Cutemon get up and healed her. Taiki slashed to him with fullpower which make Yuu hard to odge it, Tsuwamon tried to help him but Beelzebumon stopped him as Shoutmon Shinka to OmegaShoutmon and stopped Darknightmon's movement. Taiki finally use hs special attack and strike him. Yuu finally gave up and retreat as he actived the destruction signal in his castle, he hurriedly carried her and jumped to outside of castle.

Akari finally open her eyes and realize she was in Taiki's lap and Taiki look at her very happy.

"Finally you awake!" he exclaimed as he hugged her. All Xros Heart member include Zenjirou, Nene and Kiriha cheered them. Afte they finished chat each other, Akari and Taiki stared the stras in Canyon Land for the last time.

"Taiki...I'm sorry I making a trouble...' she apologized.

"Nah! That my fault! I should let you join me and fight together..."

"yeah but still I'm weak and useless..." she said with sad tone, Taiki touch her cheeks.

"Akari, the reason why I need you here because... because you are my power and you're the reason that I've been fighting all this times..." he said with soft tone, Akari blushed.

"I-I... I always think you more than friend Akari...I-I love you..." he said with nervous tone, Akari cried happily. "Thank you Taiki...I've been waiting you said that..." she said as she hugged him.

"I love you too..." she said as she moved her lips to him and he kissed her back. They shared the most beautiuful night in Canyon Land.

Bonus:

"Happy with your new relationship,eh?" teased Zenjirou. "Zeen!" blushed Taiki. "Ahahahaha! You're so lucky..." he said and tried to laugh. "what you mean?" he confused. "just look behind you..." he said with hurtful tone. He turn back his head and saw Kiriha and Nene holding hand each other. Akari an Taiki giggled that Zenjirou had been broken heart since Nene rejected him last night. Poor him...

THE END!

Yay! Is this good or bad? sorry for forget mention there is slight Kirine but I Doesn't have time to add their romance on the main story _ so guys please reviews ^_^


End file.
